


No Guarantee

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is where you find yourself now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guarantee

Jorougumo hangs herself on the windowsill, watches her for a long moment. It is only a moment before she is sensed, and she looks up to meet the spider woman’s gaze. 

“So this is where you find yourself now,” Jorougumo says, pleasant enough, almost deceptively conversational. She sweeps her gaze across the room – it reeks of human male and looks as if it has been lived in by a human male for many years. She is out of place in this barren room, entirely bare legs and a man’s shirt. The look is a waste on him, Jorougumo privately thinks, she who has seen her in many forms and many settings. She wonders privately if this man she lives with even truly appreciates her. 

She smiles, slow and deadly, but her companion seems hardly concerned. In fact, she merely tilts her head. 

“I am allowed to stay here,” she says slowly, thoughtfully, choosing her words. “Yes.” 

“Seems a bit simple,” she says. 

“I do not require much,” she answers. 

Jorougumo shrugs one shoulder and slides into the room, crossing the floor easily and approaching her. She closes her eyes, tilting her head up to meet Jorougumo, who weaves her fingertips through her hair, thumbs pressing against her cheekbones.

“Will it bring you happiness?” she asks, quietly. 

“There is no guarantee of happiness,” her companion answers, her words soft, and Jorougumo shifts her hands, so that one thumb brushes over her bottom lip, pressing there, lingering there. She can feel her breath. 

“There never is,” Jorougumo agrees. 

She blinks her eyes open and looks up at Jorougumo, her eyes soft, as if longing. “I can only wish for it.” 

“Yes,” Jorougumo whispers, and leans down to kiss her before leaving her to that wish.


End file.
